


First Night

by dagaberto



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman starting, First Night, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagaberto/pseuds/dagaberto
Summary: I wrote this thing while I was in class so its a really short thing but you might found it interesting.   I dont own batman, just this story.





	First Night

Bruce usually wasn’t the kind of guy that questions his decisions later but that was different, he really didn’t think fighting with criminals meant for him to change like that.

But he had to change. Criminals wasn’t scared of him, he was just a human after all.

The Batman persona was a necessity for that, they will shake in their own house because of Batman. At least thats the idea.

 

With these thoughts in his head, Bruce took one last look at the cowl in his hand and put it on.

 

The fabric was hard on his skin because of the extra labels, and it was putting a bit pressure on his throat. But these things were nothing, when he heard a child’s scream from two buildings away.

 

He stood up from the statue he was on, took a deep breath and jumped. The wind was hitting his face as he was falling, till he opened his cape and slowed his falling. A couple people from the ground saw him as he was flying  to the building and that night Batman become alive.


End file.
